I'm No Super Hero
by arebeltotheidea
Summary: Samantha isnt a superhero, and with her best friend being able to turn invisable and her friend's brother being able to make fire, she has always felt left out. Robin Peace has made a breakthrough with a friend that might be able to change Samantha's life
1. The Peace House

_**Hey! Well I've started a new fic, but it's been bubbling in my head for aaages now, I just happened to start writing it now. Uhmm... okay so... the main character and Oc's pov this is in **_**maaay**_** be me, and her best friend **_**maaay**_** be my best friend... but hey, I needed the characters and found them at an original state. :)**__** So it's all good.**_

_**Thing's have been mixed around in this story a little, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :D**__** R&R!**_

* * *

And the CD was on repeat... She'd been playing it four times in the last three hours, you'd think she'd get sick of it. Then again I don't think she is paying attention to her music. Instead she's standing outside of her brother's door, trying to knock it down. Well that's what I am guessing the boombing noise is.

Robin has a temper sometimes...

I sit now on her bed, flicking through magazines boredly and tracing posters of bands on her walls numbly with my eyes. I know my best mate's room back to front, every book on her shelf and _almost_ every CD in the stacks of millions over the other side of the room. No, I lie. I don't know _half _of those CD's.

Taking a swig of my favourite liquid, coke, I sat back against the hood of her bed, my legs crossed over.

"Fine!" There was a yell and the bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall and making things rattly all over. Robin's curly hair was in disarray as she grabbed the door knob, which was shaped in the head of that skeleton named Jack, and threw her door shut. See... temper.

She kicked it and muttered, "Asshole..." She looked at me and put her hands on her hips, tucking her fingers behind her studded belt and sighing, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

I smirked, "Warren piss you off again?"

She rolled her eyes, mumbling something and waving a hand. Something she did sort of often.

I tapped a nail on the lid of my glass bottle and then put it aside on her desk, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and biting my lip.

She glared at the clock and then let her head fall back, shoulders relax and eyes close. "Finally... okay, so I'll be back late... do you want me to drop in?"

I shook my head slowly, "Nah, it's okay... I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right." She smiled, biting her lip and then walked over to me. She held out her knuckles and punched them to mine, flexing her fingers afterwards, smiling as we did our handshake. She grabbed her coat and sat on her window sill, turning to me as one leg was already outside, "Might wanna stay out of Hot-Head's way... he's in a shit mood."

I laughed, "When is he ever in a relatively _good_ mood?"

"Never." She grinned and then from her toes, she disappeared.

Robin was my best friend. Bad ass girl she was, I loved her to death. Also... she was a super hero.

I had sort of gotten used to her invisible tricks and the jealousy had started to ease up for a while now, but when we had started high school, and she had gotten on that bus... it had all started up again.

Robin Peace, she was amazing. She was kinda short, but her wild curls and blue eyes made her as intimidating as a lion. She was a hit with boys, and was always up 

for mischief. She was my role model.

Me on the other hand? I'm just me.

Samantha Kinns. Human and boring. But hey... humans can still have fun, right? They could always be the damsel in distress... well, not always.

I tried to get my attention of superpowers, always pretending when I was younger, but it pissed Robin off. When I made jokes about it, she'd just give me that look.

Also... her drop dead gorgeous brother was no help either. Their personalities clashed, and they were almost mirror images. Well... you could just tell they were related. Warren Peace... now _he_ was a no-go zone.

I grabbed my bag and went to her door, locking it from the inside and stepping out into the dark hall and immediately smelling burning of wood and also candles. Trying to burn up the smell before their dad got home probably.

I snuck past Robin's brother's room, not taking but one look and then dashing. It was cool out, but not enough to make me put on a jacket. I got home and tried to get up the stairs quick as possible, but no such luck.

"Where're you been?" A male voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Nowhere moron." I rolled my eyes, rolling my jacket up and trying to get up the stairs. My brother, Ryan the dick head, jumped up onto the stairs, leaning in and smelling my hair.

"You been smoking again?" He spat.

"I was at a friends, get off." I shoved him with a defensive arm. I reached the top and then leaned over the edge, "I don't smoke either, retard."

I retreated to my room, taking my hair out and letting it fall in annoying fuzzy red waves down my back.

I got into my old jaimmies and slid into bed, hugging my pillow tight. I tried not to think of the party Robin was at. All those super teens, drugs and alcohol. Classic party, I guessed.

I fell asleep to the hum of light rain on the roof but didn't get much shut eye. I woke up to a loud ringing of my phone. I sat bolt upright, scrambled out of bed and took my phone. I slid it open, "Mmm?" My voice was weak and croaky from sleep.

"Oh my _god_, Sam! This party's amazing! You should so totally be here!" Robin laughed loudly into the phone. I could hear the alcohol in her bright tone.

I sighed, pressing fingers to my cold forehead, "Really? I beg to differ... Think of _me_ in a crowd of _superheroes_."

"We are not super_heroes_. Dude, we're only students in the fucked up school, and yeah... few of us can set a flame and others can disappear but whatever, oh reminds me, did you lock my bedroom door?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Warren didn't seem at home." I sat on the edge of my bed, my whole room shades of black and blue from the night sky. I pulled at the edge of my sleeve, the cotton unravelling slightly.

"He is... he sleeps in the day though." She snorted, "Usually anyways, uh look, I gotta go give this guy my number... and I'm low on credit. Peace-Out."

"G'night."

This time I fell straight to sleep.


	2. High School Sucks

I stood outside of the front gate waiting for Robin. She burst out of the door yelling inside and not shutting the door. She came to the front, grabbing my wrist and storming to the road. I jolted an arm around in front of her, "Robin! Jesus Christ, you're gonna get yourself run over!"

She made an irritated groan and looked before walking to the bus stop on the other side. She shook her head and tapped my shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry... Mom's being an asshole and Warren's just about to lose his balls with me."

I smiled half heartedly at her, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize..." She shook her head and looked over to her house, her smile fading as Warren made his way out of the house, his bag low on his hip and hair hiding him from the world around. I tried not to stair.

I bit my lip and pulled out my iPod handing it over to Robin and she chose a track, sliding it into our ears. We stood there for a while until I saw the big bus I had always wished I would board come around the corner. I sighed and took back my iPod. "See you later, man."

She grinned, biting her lip at me and pinching my cheek, "Don't be all guppy-like with me. You have powers," she jogged up to the door of the bus, taking one step in and leaning out, "we just haven't seen 'em yet."

I rolled my eyes, hugging my jacket close and watching her disappear into the bus. I was about to look away when my eyes landed on the fire man. Warren in other words. He gave me that dark look that made my legs weak and palms start to sweat. I squinted through the sunlight at him but he was on the bus and the doors were closing.

I stepped back and the bus disappeared recklessly around the corner, skidding on the water patches on the road. I waited only ten minutes before my boring bus came around. Loads more kids were on this one and all throwing paper and gum at each other. I sunk down in a seat, avoiding glances.

My school sucked balls.

No rules and low discipline level, you'd think it would be the school of all schools. But when your best mate when to a high school that was in the sky and had people hang in mid air in breaks and turn to ice at lunch, you realized how shitty high school really is.

Classes weren't much, and i would rather skip break and lunch. Back in the fun days when Robin and I went to school, it was hardly 'school'.

I mean... we didn't learn much, and when we paid attention, it was only because the teacher's pants were usually undone.

Now, i just wanted to finish and get out of here.

I waited for Robin at the bus stop after school, running my fingers viciously through my hair and shifting weight every two seconds. I was a horrible fidgeter.

The bus came and Robin bounced off, waving her hand at some others on the bus and then grinning at me. I smiled, holding my arms out and hugged her as if we hadn't met in years.

"How's school?" She asked breathlessly, hoisting her bag up and adding a new pin to her strap.

I frowned at it, "Another one?"

"Eighty second, to be exact... and Nick gave it to me, he's a sweetie."

"Great to know," I rolled my eyes, checking slightly over her shoulder to spot Warren ducking towards he house. He caught me out again and I blushed, looking back at Robin, "Uh... that dork Aaron spilt acidic liquid on my folder today." That was my piece of exciting information for her.

"Seriously? No way! Lemme see!" She grabbed for my huge red folder to see the gaping hole in it. It had looked way cooler at the time. She laughed, "What a dork. Not you," she looked up and smiled, "Aaron," she paused, "he tripped me on the bus once... never forgave the bitch."

I laughed loudly, "Riiight... cause _no one_ trips The Peace." I hooked my arm around hers and rolled my eyes.

"Dude! And Warren's the one with the fire... your ass would be charcoal if you tripped him." she grinned, "and to think I spray painted his bike when I was seven."

"Lets eat... I'm starved." I grinned.

--

I sat on her black marble counter, ducking my head around hanging fry pans. She gave me a glass bottle of coke and shoved a plate towards me.

Robin slapped the door of the microwave and glared at it, "Damn it! Micro-Man stopped working... again!"

I snorted, taking a drink and twisting the cap between my fingers, "Again?"

"Third time this month." Robin looked at me before turning to the hall, "Hey!" She snapped her fingers.

I leaned forwards and saw Warren walking down the stairs, his eyebrows raised at her. He pushed passed her into the kitchen and to the fridge. She stood at the door tapping her foot at him and arms crossed.

The expression he wore was hilarious. He was purposely taking long gulps of his drink and then twisting the lid slowly and placing it back in the fridge. Just as he turned around she disappeared. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to the door, bouncing off nothing and hitting the counter behind him. He made a weird noise and glared at her, "Why the hell do you do that?!"

She came back, her arms still folded, "Jee, hey brother, love you too, how's your day? Mine's been great. Can you toast something for me?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Use the stove." He pointed, the tip of his finger lighting up into a small flame.

She looked at it and then at him, "You're such an ass." She pushed his shoulder and he nudged her back roughly.

She shoved the food into a pot and then onto the stove. She glared at the little lighter, standing there for minutes trying to light it.

I rolled my eyes and slid off the counter, walking to her and grabbing the lighter. I held it to the burner and it went up in flame quickly.

She made a disgusted sound and leaned back. I gave her a pathetic look and she held up her hands, "Hey! Who uses a stove when you've got flame boy livin' at home?"

I shrugged, "Touché."

We both stood in the kitchen for a while and I checked that her brother was out of sight. I bit my lip and looked up through my eyelashes at her, "So how's Warren doing?"

She dropped her fork, "Ah! It's the forbidden conversation!"

I whined and rolled my eyes, slapping the counter, "Binnie, can i just at least _ask_ how he is?"

"No."

"Oh...uhh," I bit my lip again and then beamed, "Fine! Then I'll ask him myself!"

"You?" She gave me a hard look and then went back to pushing around her food, "Never."  
"C'mon! I can make conversation with him!" I grinned stupidly to myself, picturing what I was getting myself into. A huge pile of super shit. That's what.

"You'll chicken out as soon as you get to his door!" She waved her fork around in the air, food still clearly in mouth, "No! You'll get cold feet at the stairs."

I bit my nail this time, staring at the hall, "You've seen me do that?"

"One too many times.' She laughed, "Besides... my brother already thinks your a dork."

"Oh thanks." I tilted my head, folding my arms.

"Just telling you the truth... making sure he doesn't... cause uh," she ran her thumb nail across her top lip, "I've seen him crush girls before... it get's ugly."

I shrugged one shoulder, "But they had super powers..."

"And you don't? Seriously... just cause you can't melt walls or breathe in space... doesn't mean your useless." I smiled sheepishly and she slammed her fork down, "Seriously though, Warren is a dick head... You don't-" she paused and tilted her head, "-well... maybe you do... but you wont!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "What would I possibly want to do to your brother?"

She stared over my shoulder grinning. She then looked at me, "Dunno... why don't you ask him? Hey flame-boy." She jumped up and walked passed him, ruffling his hair and jumping up the stairs two at a time.

I slapped my palm to my face and grabbed her bowl and put it in the sink. I slid out of the kitchen and almost walked into him. Gravity man, gravity. Let it do it's stuff.

I swerved around him and almost bolted up the stairs. I slammed into her door, grabbing at the door knob. "Oh don't lock me out you invisible load of-"

"She's not in there." Robin laughed, appearing behind me.

I glared at her, "You're so annoying on a good day." I leaned against her door, "Why the hell did you lock the door?"

"Didn't... Warren broke the lock last night, trying to get a few CD's." She glared at his bedroom door, though he wasn't in there. She grinned, "Wanna go catch a movie or summat?"

"Mood change, much? Sure..." I grabbed up my stuff from the hall and we started off down the road.

"G'N'OUT, BE LATER, BYE!" She yelled, grabbing the door and shutting it. She giggled and grabbed my arm, starting skipping down the path and singing. "Oh my god, I know a guy who lives right next door and he can get us in for free."

"He can get us in for free?" I didn't trust her words. Usually get us in for free meant breaking several laws... also maybe a few bones.

"Yeah, he can fly, his names Will."

"Fly... huh." I had my tongue in cheek, arms folded as we walked, "And the place has windows?"

"Duh." She laughed.

We walked to a large cream coloured house and knocked on the door, I was cautiously flattening my hair and pulling my shirt up over my cleavage.

"Hi misses Stronghold... is Will around?"

"Oh.. hello, your Robin Peace, aren't you?" There was an edgy tone to her voice.

I frowned but Robin stood on my foot, "That's me." She said brightly, "So, is Will there?"

"Yes, dear... come in." We both walked in slowly and the woman looked at me, "And who is this?"

"I'm Samantha Kinns." I grinned sweetly, "I go to California State High, nice to meet you."

Mrs. Stronghold nodded and called up the stairs, "Will! Your friends are here."

I looked at Robin, but a wide smile was planted on her face. A boy with short brown 

hair and a cute smile jumped down the stairs, holding onto the banister and sliding down, "Robin... hey."

"Hi Will," She grinned, nodding to the door. The three of us slipped outside and Will shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes all on me. I bit my lip, pushing a rock around with my toe. Robin sighed, "We needa get into the theatre... you think you could fly us up?"

"Sure, yeah, 'kay..." He nodded and looked back at me.

Robin grinned, "Oh this is Sam, she's my best friend... uhh, you don't know her because..." her voice died.

"I go to the public school here." I nodded, "You're Will."

"I am. Good to meet you." There was a pause of awkward silence and he then gasped, slapping his thighs, "'Kay, well let's go."

He walked us to the theatre and turned to Robin, "So you need a lift up? Who first?"

Robin laughed loudly, "Use those super muscles of yours and take us both... I want some popcorn."

He grinned and held his arms out awkwardly. He held us both around the waist and I watched my converses leave the ground with a sick gut feeling. I wasn't really the best with heights, but I wasn't gonna tell Will that now.

"That's a little kiddies one... we want blood, gore and sex." Robin grinned, peeking into windows.

Will sighed, "Just say when.."

"OH WHEN! WHEN, WHEN, WHEN!" She pointed at the window in front of her, "I like the look of this one."

He flew closer and kicked the window, it folded in and Robin climbed through. I grabbed onto the side with a knuckle white grip, my stomach about to throw itself out my mouth.

Robin pulled me in and waved at Will, "Thanks... say, you wanna join us?"

"Would love to but, i got stuff to do." He smiled at me, "And hey... you should get a drink, you look like you're gonna be sick."

I nodded, "Thanks..." I went off to grab a drink, paying for it with the five bucks deep in my pocket. The man gave me a funny look but i slid back into the dark room and joined Robin in the rows of seats.

It was a horror movie and pretty graphic. Robin cheered and clapped when the man got ripped into two with a blade. She leaned over and nudged me, "I know a guy who can do that."

I cringed, "What circus do you go to?"

"'s called Sky High." She laughed, and continued watching.

By the end my eyes were drooping and Robin was crying. She walked out with me, wiping tiredly at her red eyes, "What's wrong with me? God!"

I laughed, "I love when you cry in a movie..."

"Shuddup!" She whined, "Warren'll think I'm high or something when I get back... Ah well."

"He wont." I laughed as we walked down the dark street together. She sniffed and I pushed her head slightly, "Stop it."

"I know..." She nodded, wiping her eyes and walking towards the fence to her front yard. "Hey uh... it's like, Friday night... and... well, I'm sure there's a party going on _somewhere_ in this town. We," her phone buzzed and she looked at it frowning and obviously not paying attention to what she was saying, "We uh... we should, glow- Hey!" She put her phone to her ear. "Zach, what's up _glowstick_?"

I waited, my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I shuffled my feet and looked up at 

the moonlit sky. She closed her phone, "Okay, so let's say he's answered our prayers."

"What?" I frowned.

"Zach... he's a friend of mine... and Will's, anyways! So, he's at a party... he says we should come?"

"Should we?" I frowned, looking down at my jeans and hands sticking out with my pockets, "I'm hardly dressed-"

"Oh don't be a guppy!" She turned to walk towards her house.

I frowned and muttered before following, "I'm not a guppy... Dude, that's a fish!" I yelled after her.


	3. We're Gonna Party

Robin pulled on her black jeans and studded belt, grabbing her bag and grinning at me. She threw a shirt at me and I looked at it, "Uh?"

"It'll look smashing. Trust me," she winked and grabbed some of her CDs.

I looked at the tank top, it was pretty plain. Black with a huge silver design on the front. I shrugged and pulled it on, my jacket over top.

I frowned at the CDs in her hands, "Um?"

She grinned, "We need music in a car."

"We're going in a car?" I gawked.

She beamed, "Oh, i didn't tell you Warren got his licence? Drives like a psycho. You'll love it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands, "Let's go annoy my brother."

I sucked in a breath, "Okay..."

"WARREN! DAMN IT!" She almost threw herself at the door, kicking at it, "C'mon! It's not funny when you do this! At all! Open the god damn door!"

There was a heat against my ankles and I looked down to see flames and smoke seeping out from under the door. I had sort of gotten used to the whole burning wood smell of the house. It was a homey smell to me.

"Warren... please!" Robin crossed her arms, standing there. I looked at her and she glanced at me, "Give him a moment."

There were several long moment and the door opened slightly, Warren, head bowed and eyes half open, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not in a billion light years... Drive us to a party?"

"No," He went to shut the door.

"OH COME ON!" She kicked the door open. His expression looked somewhat taken-aback, yet like he was expecting it. I would have been. "I'll do your washing for a week."

He paused, tapping the door with his fingers, looking at the clock and then at her, "Be outside in five, otherwise I'm not going anywhere _for a week_."

The door slammed and I jumped slightly. Robin looked at me with a smile, "See. We're going to a party."

I rubbed my arms, "Guess we are..."

Robin walked passed me, "Oh and did you see? Warren was topless... just thought you'd wanna know."

"I missed it." I muttered, turning and following her down the stairs. I sniffed, "Where's your mom for all this?"

"New York... this week, and then next. And then like, another three... she'll be away for a while. Gotta load on her hands right now."

I nodded slowly, "You miss her?"

She shrugged, "Guess so..."

I bit my lip and leaned against the old smashed up black Impala. Robin turned to me and pointed, "Oh... don't let Warren see you do that. He'll make you scrub it for weeks on end. Trust me... been there, done that."

I thrust off of the car quickly, stumbling and making sure I hadn't left any traces. Robin's brother stormed out of the house, flicking his keys around in his hand. We climbed into the back and he reversed the car violently.

Robin climbed up, leaning passed him and shoving a CD into the player. The music blurted out suddenly and Warren slowly looked around, his devilish dark eyes meeting her light ones, "My car... no music."

"Bitch, leave the music!" Robin slapped his hand as he went to turn it off, "Just stop being an asshole for once."

"Hey, i'm diving you out here!"

"Um... where are we going?" I asked in a small voice, looking out the window to see us in the middle of the dark road.

"You know where the pharmacy is on eleventh? Right next to there, you wont miss it." Robin said, sitting back and buckling in. She nodded for me to do the same.

I fumbled with the buckle trying to click it in drastically as the car started up quickly. We swerved a corner and I slammed into the wall, wincing as my arm hit it at a funny angle.

"Idiot! Jesus..." Robin sighed.

"You want a quick death," He raised a hand, his palm turning red.

"Eyes on the road, hot head!" Robin yelled.

"I can turn this car _right_ around!" He spat.

"Shut up, both of you..." I yelled and causing there to be an awkward silence.

Robin grinned, "Way to go, Sam... Two against one, majority rules!"

He shook his head, muttering something too low for us to hear. Finally we made it to the destined place. The house was bright with light and music. I stared and then started to freak out as I realized this was my first party where super heroes would be.

Robin climbed out of the car and I did just after her, "Thanks Warren." I smiled at him and he actually looked up at me, his lips twitching and then the car started and he was gone.

Robin jogged around to me, "Let's get some beer."

I followed Robin around mostly, meeting friends of hers and drinking only one beer. Robin was dancing around to music and I was ready to leave. I was scared and felt so alone, watching people use their powers to the minimum.

"How you doing, Sam?" Robin asked, falling down onto the couch.

"Fine... and you?" I sniffed, looking at her.

"Great! This guy wants to show me something up stairs..." She grinned.

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you stupid?"

"Maybe a little.. why?" She frowned.

"He only wants to get into your pants... your _drunk_ pants."

"Psh! I can turn invisible baby!" She put her hands up, "Now you see me... now you don't..." I looked at the empty space that used to be Robin, or might have still been, I couldn't tell. "Later Sam!" She called.

I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. I sat back, crossing my legs and folding my arms. I kept my eye out for anyone who came in a five meter radius of me.

"Hey there sweetie, what's your power?" A large muscular guy sat down next to me, his arm behind my neck on the couch.

I shuffled away, "Um..."

"Quiet, aren't you?" He grinned and i could smell the alcohol on his breath. I then noticed actually how young we were, what the hell was I doing at a party? Why the hell had I let Robin disappear right before me with a guy. Intoxicated.

"Come with me... we'll have some fun... you look like you need some fun." He slid a hand down my thigh.

"No thank you!" I yelled at him, jerking away and standing up. I ran to the stairs and ran up them, slamming into a door like usual and rattling the doorknob until it swung open. I looked in and cringed. Oh gross.

I closed the door and slid down the hall, checking in each room until I found her. She was in the bathroom, draped on the side of the bathtub, a guy in the bathtub, his feet sticking out the end, "So I said to him, oh you wont believe it but-"

"Robin! Fucking hell," I grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "how much have you been drinking? Jesus... come on."

"Hey! You're taking my bride!" The boy yelled at me.

"Ah bite me!" I spat, glaring at him and slipping out of the bathroom with Robin's arm draped around my neck. I walked to a corner, propping her against the wall. She closed her eyes, "Oh hey, Sam... I'm really tired, I'm just... gonna..."

"That's great." I nodded, reaching into her jean pocket and pulling out her phone. I hesitated with my finger over the send button, my heart in my ears. I counted to three and pressed it, lifting it to my ear.

"_What?"_ His voice scared the crap out of me.

"Warren...?" I asked. That was a stupid thing to ask, who else would have had his phone?

I heard that he debated before speaking, "This isn't Robin, is it?"

"Um... no..."

"Well then, who the hell is this?"

"It's Samantha.. uhm, her friend." He said nothing and I bit my lip, "Um, there's some guys freaking me out and Robin's passed out... I was wondering if you could pick us up?"

"Don't you have parents that do that sort of crap?"

"Not at the moment..."

He sighed, "Fine. But be outside, I'm not coming in."

"Okay..." He hung up before I could say thank you. I shoved her phone into my pocket and grabbed her around the waist, heaving her outside and onto the path in front of the house. The Impala parked itself on the other side of the road abruptly and the lights went out. For a moment I actually hesitated on walking over, but finally I pulled my feet out of my brain and started dragging Robin towards the car.

"Watch the road!" Someone yelled and I looked up into the head lights of a car. I jumped back, tripping and pulling Robin atop of me.

I groaned, ready to cry as i tried to push her off. Warren appeared and grabbed his sister, pulled her up to him and turned. I expected some sort of male reaction to a girl on her ass, but nothing came. He walked to the car and shoved Robin in the front seat.

I looked down the road and jogged over to the car, sliding into the back and looking at Robin. She curled up, swallowing and then turning into a rag doll again.

I sighed and sat back, looking out the window for a while. The silence became almost painful, and I couldn't help myself. I glanced into the rear-view mirror and met his eyes. I looked away in horror, my neck getting hot. What was wrong with me?

"Did they hurt you at all?" He spoke.

I looked quickly back into the rear-view mirror, his eyes were on the road. My heart fluttered and I pursed my lips before answering, "No... he didn't hardly touch me."

He looked out his left, "You're not lying, are you? The idiot chicks these days who lie about rapists."

I chuckled, "Trust me, nothing happened."

He looked slowly at me in the mirror and met my eyes. This time I held his gaze steadily, and finally he looked away.

He parked the car, but didn't get out. I was about to open the door, but decided against breaking the silence. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was still nice.

"Thanks... for bringing us home." I said softly.

"Yeah... "He opened the door and went out.

I took Robin in my arms and pulled her up the stairs with difficulty and to her room, 

lying her on her bed. I took off her shoes and threw them across under her desk and then covered her with a blanket. I turned off her light and went to walk out the door but almost smashed into Warren's chest, "Oh..."

"Sorry..." he muttered, two cups in his hands. He stared at me for a moment before holding one of the mugs forward to me. I looked at it suspiciously and then he did something he should never have done. He smiled at me. I went weak at the knees and grabbed clumsily onto the door handle for support. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly, but still with an idiotic stare.

"Fine..." I swallowed and steadied myself. I took the mug from him and sipped the coffee, "Thanks."

He nodded, "I'll see you..."

He went to his room and slid in, closing the door behind him. I waited five whole long seconds before pushing my back to the wall and sighing. Was it just totally ironic and stupidly annoying that my best friend had a drool worthy brother?

I drank the rest of the coffee and considered setting up a bed, then decided against it and instead made myself comfy on the couch.

I curled up and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over top of me and inhaling it's smell.

Smoke.


	4. A Project

I woke up early the next morning with a headache and a funny feeling in my gut from what had happened last night.

I folded up the blanket I had tangled myself in and let myself out. I shivered in the morning breeze and wrapped my arms around myself, watching the garbage men pick up the bags on the side of the road. I was glad I lived so close to Robin- three and a half blocks exactly.

--

I fumbled with my key once I climbed on our white porch and tip toed into the house. I saw my brother and his friends' shoes on the floor and my parents' car keys on the hall table.

I made my way upstairs, going straight for the bathroom.

I let the water run over me and cool my headache, my mind not leaving Warren.

He was goddamn sexy, but I obviously couldn't have him. Not if I wanted to. Not if he wanted to. Which I doubted. Oh, god, only if he did. I slapped my head and cussed at myself. _Idiot._ I shouldn't be thinking this stuff.

After wrapping a towel around myself, I gathered my clothes and stepped out, coming face to face with Ryan.

"I heard the shower. What are you doing up so early?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. It's hard being a dick when you're tired.

"Just got in from Robin's."

"Oh, right. Harmony girl." he laughed at his own joke. Let me take back the thing I said about not being a dick.

"Okay, _asswipe, _I'm gonna get changed. You got your buddies over?"

He was still chuckling at his Peace/Harmony crack, "Chea, they're in my room." and with that he pushed past me into the bathroom.

--

I decided to take a walk. I needed to be alone with my thoughts, plus I really hated my brother's friends.

I shoved my phone and a 5 dollar bill into my back pocket and set out, by now the day becoming warmer.

I walked the streets aimlessly, keeping up a slow pace. I nodded at a classmate's dad mowing the lawn and watched as a couple of superhero parents shot off from their roofs or got into their amazing automobiles.

I looked at the houses around me and started pointing out the families in my head.

The Joneses, I thought as I saw Mr. Jones through the window; he was making a bottle of orange juice levitate over the kitchen table and pour itself in a glass as he checked out the daily newspaper. His eldest son could read minds; he was studying psychology. His youngest daughter could make inanimate objects talk; she was popular in kindergarten.

The Youngs; the parents owned a bakery and the sons had both become superhero bullies. No one ever figured that one out.

The Tennants; twin flyers, super strong baby. One bizarre image, seeing a baby lift bricks and potato sacks.

I turned a corner and slipped into a coffee shop, bought myself breakfast with the five bucks I'd stored in my jeans and sat down at a table near a window.

I sipped my drink and looked around. I saw a young couple with their baby sitting in a booth, laughing and sharing a muffin. Suddenly, the baby blew a spit bubble, that turned into a metal ball and abruptly fell to the ground, making the studying teenager sitting next to them jump and glare.

I looked back out the window and thought what it would be like to attend Sky High. 

By Robin's words, everyone seemed quirky and fun. A colorful place that teenagers learned how to use their powers. A stab of envy entered the system and I turned my face away from the window.

After a long time of just sitting there, I made my way over to Robin's letting myself in and going up to her room. She was asleep, as expected. So i went over to her computer and turned it on. I was alarmed to see that her email was up and tried desperately not to read the words. I fumbled to close it but caught sight of a few words that made me read more.

-

**Hey Robin!**

**-**

**Look, I've worked out this whole plan for your project... it works... almost... give me a few more nights, maybe by Tuesday it'll be ready. Dunno yet, but call me and we'll talk about it, yeah? See you at school.**

**-**

**Mike**

**-**

I frowned at the email, though I had _no_ idea of what it was about. I made a note to ask Robin about it later. I minimized it and pulled up a few programs and set to work on making noise to casually but accidentally wake her up. It worked.

She sat up quickly, rubbing her forehead.

I grinned, "Morning... or... evening. Wanna get take-away for dinner?" I grinned.

She frowned, her hair a mess and eyes small as ladybirds. She sniffed, "What?"

"Six forty... you really know how to sleep, don't you?" I yawned, closing the programs.

She nodded and lay down, "I do... and I like it."

"Seriously... you should get up or your brain will feel like shit later."

She stuffed her face in her pillow, "I sleep now, so that i will be awake later."

I nodded slowly, "Right... well, I want to get dinner."

"s'great... I'm tired."

"Please get up."

"No."

"Please."

"You wont stop annoying me will you?"

"No..." I grinned.

She sat up, "Fine!" She got changed _very_ slowly and then sat on the end of her bed, brushing her hair. I frowned at the screen, "Uh.. so I read an email of yours..."

She looked up briefly, "You're a stalker... so what did it say?" She went back to brushing her hair.

"Oh... well... um.. it just talked about a project of yours. Superheroes get projects?"

"OH! That... hah, yeah, I've been meaning to speak with you about that." She put her brush down.

"About what?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "so i've been working on this thing with a friend of mine. Michael, he's a freak at science, still... we've been working on this small thing that... maybe... well... hopefully, it could create powers of it's own... and... well someone who uses it can have powers... of their own."

I frowned, "_You_ designed something to do that?"

"Yeah." She grinned proudly.

"No way." I laughed, swinging around on her computer chair.

"Hey! So much for all the faith you have in me." She laughed, "But yes way... and Mike says it might work, clearly stating that in the email."

I frowned, "Give anyone powers?"

"Mhm!" She nodded, "Aren't you excited?!"

"More like scared of being a guinea pig." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I have a friend that can change into a guinea pig. Cute really. But still," She stood up and walked over, turning off her computer, "It _will_ work."

"Whatever... let's go get food."


	5. CrushCrushCrush

We went to the local fast food restaurant where most teenagers such as ourselves hung out at. Especially Saturday night.

Robin ordered us chips and burgers, drinks and a few onion rings. She sat lazily on the booth seat, ripping up a napkin.

I pulled my legs into a sitting position on the seat and watched her stare at a boy behind the counter. He wore one of those dorky greasy aprons, a long-sleeved stripped shirt clearly on underneath it. His brown hair was short but wavy and he was focused on folding napkins right.

I grinned, "Got an eye for the queer guy?"

"Hey! He's not gay," she snapped, "he's flexible."

"Uh?" I frowned, "Do I even wanna know?"

"His name's Lash, and he stretches..." She grinned.

"Pretty cute too."

"I know, right." she stuck her tongue between her teeth and wrinkled her nose. He looked up as a bell chimed and he brought over our food.

He grinned, "Hey Robin."

"Lash," She nodded, taking a chip and shoving it in her mouth.

He grinned at me before heading back over to the counter. I watched him and then turned to Robin who was also still staring. I laughed, "Dude, it's so much better when you have a crush!"

She shrugged, "He's a friend of a friend..."

"More like boyfriend-to-be." I smirked, taking a bite out of my burger, "He looked like a nice guy."

"He is... sort of... sometimes." Robin chewed on another chip.

I laughed again, taking more bites of the burger. We both ate in silence for a while, taking in our surroundings and watching other people eat, drink, laugh, talk and leave. A few boys kept eyeing us from the corner and I grinned the whole way through as Robin made comments here and there.

"So, are you gonna ask that Lash boy out?"

"Excuse me? Since when do _I_ ask anyone out? Jesus..." She took the first bite of her cold and lonely burger.

"You gonna eat that?" I stared at it.

"Yes!" she snapped, and went to take a bite but stopped at looked over again. I rolled my eyes and followed her gaze to see Lash leaning over a table to grab some plates.

I snorted, "'Kay, look... I may be shit around your brother, but that's because he's Warren... If you don't stop staring and just ask him out, then i will for you."

"No you wouldn't." She glared.

"Would... watch," I went to get up but she grabbed my wrist.

"Damn it, sit down, Sam!"

"Fine." I hissed, finishing my chips. I looked around, my leg tapping up and down as my nerves started to twitch. "Put some music on or something, Binnie... c'mon, making him see you."

"He's seen me." She mumbled to her burger.

"Really see you."

"He doesn't need glasses!" She shot, her Peace side coming out.

"Maybe not... but..." I stopped when she gave me a look.

She looked over at him one more time before grabbing her basket and taking it to the counter. Lash was turned away from her, wiping down the desk. When he turned around she looked down and disappeared. I sighed and sat back, shaking my head. 

He bit his lip and looked at the time, then away again. She came back but was sitting beside me. She folded her arms on the table, "He looks right through me."

"It doesn't help when he can't _see_ you."

"Oh..." She blushed, "...did I do that thing where I-?"

"Yeah, you did..."

"Oh..." She sighed and looked back at him.

"You want my basket?"  
She snorted and swung an arm around my neck, ruffling my hair. "I don't need a basket to pick up a guy..." She leaned out and then nodded, "See..."

I stood up slightly and saw a group of older boys watching us. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them and then sat down. "We're too good for 'em."

"'Course!" She snorted and grabbed my hand, "Doesn't mean we can't have fun." She smiled and winked at the boys.

She dragged me to the door but I stopped, making her jolt. I looked over my shoulder, "Hey Lash!" He looked up quickly. I looked at Robin and nodded, exaggerating my eye roll.

She glared and then sighed, walked passed and made a sure note to step on my foot _hard_.

I listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Lash, what time do you get off?" Robin asked in a casual tone, leaning against the counter and bending over just enough to show the skin on the small over her back. I shook my head, smiling. She was the biggest flirt, but the best.

"Ten, sucks for me." He sighed, wiping the towel over his shoulder like they do in movies.

"Does!" She laughed, "Well hey, maybe we could hang out? Like a few of my friends... maybe a few of yours?"

He gave her a smile that made her reflect it. I tried not to laugh as the two totally clashed together. "That'd be awesome. It's almost nine thirty. Are you gonna be around?"

"If you think I'm a quitter... you're wrong." She winked, "I'll be here."

"Yeah, cool." He nodded.

"Oh... and get me a coke please. My _sidekick_ here can't live without her Pop."

I glared, catching onto her little sidekick joke. She grinned over her shoulder at me and Lash nodded, getting a bottle and passing it over. "It's on me."

"You're so _cute_!" She giggled, taking it, "Thanks a million and see you soon."

"'Kay."

Robin walked slowly over to me, shoving the drink into my chest and opening the door. We slid into the parking lot and she burst out with a yell. "Do I _rule_ or what?!"

I slapped my forehead, "Yes you rule..." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, come on! Did you _see_ the smile he gave me! Ah, heartthrob."

"Gross..." I muttered, not being able to help the smile on my face as I watched her dance around on the spot. She sat down on the curb pulling out her phone and dialling, "Glowstick? Hey man... Say, you and Magenta free tonight? Yeah!" She grinned, "Good, good... yeah, we'll see you then. Bye!"

I frowned, "_Glowstick?_"

"Friend... He glows... I swear I already told you that." I shook my head.

"Right..." I frowned, trying to imagine someone glowing. Instead I had a fat tube-like worm with a person's head and glowing body. That didn't look too cool in my head.

"He'll be here in a few... just wait, you'll love him."

Turns out Glowstick _did_ glow... but looked nothing like a worm. He was tall, blonde and had amazing blue eyes. He grinned at me, introducing himself as Zach. His girlfriend Magenta was pretty cool herself, dressing in tartan skirt, fishnets and boots. Her ears, wrists and neck covered in dark jewellery.

She was the guinea pig girl.

"Sam's short for Samantha, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Zach was stroking his chin, arms crossed awkwardly high over his chest, "So she doesn't have powers you said?" He asked Robin.

"Psh! She has powers... she just doesn't go to school for them."

He laughed, "We can all pretend right?"

I shrugged, "Pretend I have powers... yeah, like I haven't done _that _before."

"I like you, you're funny." He grinned.

"I like you too... you glow." I smiled back and he stretched, his arm landing around Magenta (she asked me to call her Mag).

Lash strolled out of the store, running his fingers through his hair. I almost yelped in shock as his hand suddenly appeared on Robin's shoulder, tapping it and then retreating several yards back.

He walked over and Robin grinned, "Well hell, you made it out alive. Rough journey?"

"Terrible." He shook his head.

"Right, so um, stretchy jerk is coming?" Mag asked, arms folded.

"Hey, stretchy jerk is standing right here, and stretchy jerk is cool, so don't bag him out." Lash pointed at her.

"Ease up," Robin punched his shoulder playfully, "so is Speed coming?"

"Yeah, I called him before I got off... I hope that's okay?" Robin nodded at Lash and he turned to me, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon... _he's fast_."

"I got that." I nodded, smiling. I liked Lash.

Speed did get here pretty fast, dodging a few cars and reaching us. He grinned at Lash and slammed a hand on his shoulder, "Where we off to? Savin' the world?"

"Close." Robin laughed, "C'mon... bus will be here in a minute."

"Bus? Ah crap..." I sighed following the rest of them to the bus stop. Bus meant we were going somewhere 'exciting'. Exciting was usually scary.

We all climbed onto the bus and sat at the back, laughing with each other and pushing each other around. Hanging out with these heroes was different than the party. They made me feel like one of them, and acted as normal as heroes probably could.

Speed punched Mag's shoulder, "Spotto."

"Shut up..." She muttered.

"Eye spy..." Robin said for the fifth time in a row. I rolled my eyes.

"Car?"

"Shh! I haven't picked one yet."

"Bus? Shop?"

"Hey! Shut up!"

I folded my arms and looked away at the bus driver and grinned as he watches us in the rear-view mirror. I laughed as he rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

I watched as the scenery changed. Graffitied fences, rougher looking houses and broken glass on the street. We're close.

Finally the bus' breaks screeched and we all got up and stumbled off the bus. We walked out to see a beach, waves crashing on the shore loudly and bon fires blowing 

around on the beach.

Zach grinned, "All right! Beach."

"Eugh... sand." Mag sighed.

"Fire." Lash smirked.

"...and unsuspecting couples. Boo-yah." Speed punched the air.

We all walked onto the beach and made ourselves comfy by the fire. Lash sat with his legs in front and elbows resting on his knees, but I saw that he really wanted to sit close to Robin. I grinned and sat next to her, shoving her over by 'accident' and sitting back.

"So," I looked at Zach, "you glow, you... get guinea-pig-afied, you stretch, you disappear... and you're fast." I grinned, "wow. I like it."

"And what can you do?" Zach grinned.

"Well..." I thought, "... I can touch my nose with my tongue. Look," I tried and it was a success. Lash laughed and Mag clapped. "But that's about it."

Robin grinned, "I told her about the thing Mike and I were making."

"Oh? Is it ready yet?" Mag asked.

"Almost... he's working on the model."

"Awesome!" Zach laughed, "And... Sam's gonna be the guinea pig," he turned to Mag, "no offence." he kissed her nose.

"Well..." Robin looked at me, "...ever since we were little kiddies... she's wanted powers."

I nodded slowly, realization sinking in. We were gonna try and create a power for me. All right!

"What power do you want?" Lash asked.

I thought for a moment, "Perhaps moving things with my mind... or maybe... well I like fire, but-"

"Oh, Warren is such an ass these days!" Mag rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." Robin snorted.

I closed my mouth and looked down. Lash laughed, "He's eased up with Will though... so..."

"Robin and him are like, buddies... So he kind of _has_ to be nice." Zach said, pointing as if we didn't know who Robin even was.

"Is he still pissed about that whole dad ordeal?" Mag asked.

Robin shrugged, "I think so. We don't really talk about it much anymore... we never really talked about it." She frowned, "Still... he's a dick, you shouldn't get involved with him." she looked pointedly at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked away.

Speed glanced back and forth between her and me, then chuckled, "Right."

"...I wanna go swimmin'" Robin whined.

"Are you crazy?" Mag laughed.

"Some say so, yes. But seriously- I wanna go in the water." She looked longingly at the sea.

"Well, go. Though I'm not going with you." I shuffled closer to the fire.

"Yeah, I'm staying too!" Mag agreed.

"The water's freezing, Robin... You are crazy." Lash stated.

She shrugged. We all sat around the fire for hours, just talking about school, work, life, family... all that stuff. I got to know them more and realized how much I miss at that high school, and how much more i wanted to go.

We took the bus back and I had my head against Zach's other shoulder, my eyes closing, Mag doing the same on the left.

Robin was hanging from the handlebars that hung from the roof. She swung around on them, landing with a thud on the ground and almost falling onto Speed. An arm shot out, stripy and stretchy. I smirked, my eyes only barley open as Lash picked Robin up and curled his arm around her. She sat on the seat next to him, curling up. Speed eyed her jealously and shuffled over, leaning his head on her shoulder.

I chuckled. It was a cute sight as Lash patted Speed's hair.


	6. I've Got The Power

Monday came around painfully fast and I was at the bus stop as usual, Robin waiting for her bus to school and I for mine.

Her and her brother got on and the daily routine started up again.

That afternoon on the other hand, she had a wide smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. Zach and Mag got off the bus with her and waved at me. I smiled and jogged over, this time checking the road for cars.

"What happened? You're eyes are as big as the moon..." I gave her a hug, "and that smile."

She jumped with excitement, "Mike did it! He's got it and it's ready and we can use it and you can get... wow.. that takes breath..." She puffed.

I pat her head, grinning at Zach and Mag. They laughed, patting her back.

"Looks like you'll be one of us now." Zach beamed at me.

I nodded slowly, biting my lip, "Sure okay, so like.. where do we go?"

"Mike's place... I warn you though, he's a total nerd." Robin grinned, "Oh... and uh... what happened to your shirt?"

I looked down and sighed, "Oh yeah... So Aaron thought it was funny this time to make flying ink balls. Well this shirt's screwed."

"Well let's get you dressed in non-ink-covered clothes." Mag smiled.

I nodded slowly, "M'kay... house is this way." I pointed and then frowned, "...no wait...this way." I started off the other way.

I lead them up to my _very_ small room. It fit a bed, desk and about three people. That's all we had, so it was good.

I changed in the bathroom and then we all went over to "Mike's" place. Wherever that was.

He sat me in a chair and handed over a small object about the size of my finger. Zach, Mag and Robin stood watching intently.

I frowned at the little object, "This it? It looks like a battery."

"Oh, well yeah, that's it." He nodded and slapped his knee, "Okay, so uh... well this is the awkward part, you uh, have to uh, well... uhmm... "

"Dude, that's gross!" Robin said, "why couldn't you just go with _my_ way?!"

"oh, uh..." I stared at the battery thing. "It's okay, I uhh..."

"Just messin' with you," He snatched the object out of my hand and threw it onto the table, "that's just an old battery... Okay, this is the real thing." He pushed something along the table towards me.

I stared at it and he took off the lid to pick up one of the small green capsules. He put it in my palm, "Easy as pie."

I frowned at it, "There's no side effects right?"

"Death? No. Rashes? Maybe... we're not too sure about that." He grinned, "Though you can't really choose the power. You'll be lucky if you get what you wan'ed."

I nodded slowly, "Just take it like a normal pill?"

"Mhm!" He nodded.

I shrugged, "Well here goes nothing then." I popped it into my mouth and swallowed it dryly, feeling it go down _very_ slowly.

Robin cleared her throat and explained, "The chemicals in the pill reinforce the cells in your brain that give you your superpowers. Everyone is born with it; just sometimes it gets damaged at birth. This should wake them up. You might get a couple of headaches before the symptoms for power show." She nodded encouragingly.

Meg raised her hand slightly, "You guys _do_ realize that you've just made a _huge_ breakthrough. We're not but sixteen year olds, sitting in a living room taking what 

other's probably think as like ecstasy pills."

"Ecstasy pills are white." Mike nodded.

"Whatever. You get my basic point." She folded her arms, "People are going to ask about this... where and why she got her powers so late."

"We'll tell them it was delayed... Like Will." Robin grinned, "They're stupid enough to believe it."

"Are you sure? You could get in _huge_ trouble by Principal Powers you know." Zach grinned, "But this is still awesome! It's like being in an action movie... only cooler!"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Whatever comic freak, are you _sure_ this is gonna work and not... send her into some anaphylactic shock or something?"

"Not one hundred percent but-" Mike started but my head burst into a frenzy of pain. I clutched at my head, wincing at the pain.

"It's your scar, isn't it?" Zach asked.

"She's not Harry Potter," Robin hit him in the gut.

I squinted up, "Well my head hurts... badly."

"It's working." Mike grinned, "Congratulations!"

Robin squealed, grabbed onto Zach's hands and started jumping. He grinned and jumped with her, swinging around and jumping higher.

"Okay, calm down... you'll break something." Mag patted his shoulder. He started to glow in the dim light, which made me smile in spite of the pain.

"So what can you do, wonder woman?" Robin grinned at me.

I frowned and then looked at a pencil on the desk, "Do something." I told it, but nothing happened. We waited for a moment and then to my amazement, it twitched and then rolled over.

I jumped up, arms in the air, "OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT THE POWER!" I started singing, then moon-walking backwards and swinging around.

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Are you _serious?!_"

I laughed, "This is like the happiest moment of my pathetic life!" I yelled, looking at the chair and making it swivel around. I screamed in delight.

"She's lost it..." Zach laughed once.

"Let's get you back home..." Robin sighed, "I think Mag was right about breaking things, but not about Zach doing the breaking. Let's go, thanks a million Mike."

He nodded, "Let me know if any reactions turn up."

"Will do!" she called back into the house. We said good bye to Zach and Mag at the bus stop and Robin took me back to her place.

We climbed onto the couch and grinned at each other. She looked around, biting her lip, "Get me a bottle of water."

"'Kay!" I grinned looking towards the kitchen. There was the fridge door opening and then a bottle floating out.

"That's milk."

"Close enough." I rolled my eyes and it fell to the floor and splattered all over. I groaned, "Oh sorry..."I jumped up and called for the towel and it hit me in the face. I started to wipe.

"I'm gonna call the school... we gotta get you enrolled!" She pinched my cheek and then went to the phone and started dialling.

I was smiling like a freak now. All my wishes had come true, I had powers, I had friends, I was going to Sky High... soon. All I needed now was... well let's just leave it at that.

--

I changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt, packing a few random things that 

Robin told me I would need for my new school.

I ran outside quickly as I was late. For the first time in my life.

Robin waved for me to hurry up as the bus came around the corner. I jogged over to her, grinning, "Hey!"

"Way to make me sing _Check Yes Juliet_ three times until you showed up. I can sing the words numbly now." She grinned, hugged me and when the doors of the bus swung open pushed me towards the door.

I stared at the driver and he grinned, "Well... we have a new one hey?"

I laughed, "Yeah..."

"I'm Ron Wilson... Bus driver." He introduced himself and tipped his orange cap. I smiled as Robin walked up with me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Warren staring blankly after us. I turned my head slightly, not focusing on anything as I spoke quietly to Robin, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Baby, I didn't tell anyone." She laughed and pushed me down onto the seat opposite her. Lash jumped, looking at her, "Oh hey."

"Boo." Robin grinned at him

He looked over at me and frowned, "I thought you could only touch your nose with your tongue?"

I shrugged, "Guess I... got my way."

Robin whispered over her shoulder, "Late bloomer. Remember how it were with Will."

"Oh yeah..." Lash laughed, "We gave him so much crap."

I hugged my bag close to me, looking around the bus and spotting Mag waving frantically from next to a girl with bright orange hair.

I smiled back and turned to Robin, "Who do you hang out with at school?'

"Who don't I hang out with?" She rolled her eyes, "Stupid question."

I raised my hands, "Sorry."

Speed climbed onto the bus, shoving me over and cramming in, "Hey! So Mike isn't a liar. Welcome to the group." he held up his hand and I high fived it.

Robin took all the curious and questioning stares from people. When we got to the school I was even more amazed than I thought I would have been. It was crazy.

I stumbled out and couldn't really keep my eyes on one thing. Robin took my hand, "Okay, before you go walking off the side of this joint, we need to get you to the office."

"Sure, okay..." I grinned, letting her drag me.

The office was pretty basic. Clean and smelling of Windex. A lady with bouncy hair and pencil skirt walked out. Principal Powers.

"Samantha Kinns, am I right?"

"Um, yes ma'am."

"Well, welcome to Sky High! I'm Principal Powers, and Coach Boomer should be here soon he'll – Miss Peace, good morning."

Robin smiled at her, "'Morning, miss. Should I just-?"

"Go to class? That would be best." she turned back to me, "Coach Boomer should be here soon to place you in your classes. Either hero or hero support, depending on your powers. However, whichever you're placed in, you will get a great education. Don't get carried away with the 'sidekick' labels. Ah! Here he is." she nodded at a mean-looking man striding towards us.

"I hope you enjoy your time here at Sky High, Samantha. Good day." she walked away.

"Okay, kid, to the gym." Coach Boomer snapped.

I walked quickly behind him, lockers and photos of superheroes passing me by in the halls. We entered the huge empty gym and he walked up onto a platform. "Well what are you waiting for new kid! Up!"

I ran up the stairs, stumbling on the last but catching myself and looking at him carefully as if he would snap any moment. He scared the crap out of me.

"Well?"

"Well what, sir?" I asked in a small voice, hugging my stuff close.

"Show me your power so that I can place you, no whinging about where I place you either."

I bit my lip and looked around for an object but nothing was to be seen. I rested on my last resource. I stared at Coach Boomer and he suddenly looked alarmed, wobbling as he started to rise into the air.

I tried to control the power at least a little, trying to keep him up right at the least. He wobbled again, dropping his clip board and rolling in mid air.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I winced, raising my arms, but no help was coming from that.

"Put me down!" He snapped.

I tried to set him down carefully, but he sort of slipped? He landed on his side and got up quickly, dusting off his shorts.

"With a bit of work, that'd be a hero." I stared at him, my heart beat in my ear.

"Okay..." Then he smiled and I let out a breath.

"Hero."


End file.
